Love or Pride?
by BlackMagicAngel
Summary: My Take at what happened in the three year period before the androids, between Bulma and Vegeta, but I may not stay with the story line....Oh and Yamcha fans be warned there are some Yamcha bashings!
1. Broken Machine and empty Fridge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Bulma or Vegeta or any of the other DBZ characters.....

__

Bulma's thoughts

Vegeta's thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's thoughts

Love or Pride?

"Woman! That stupid machine is broken again! FIX IT!"

'_Damn that Vegeta, can't he just leave me alone?!?' _Bulma sat up in her lab and took off her working glasses. She frowned as she looked toward the door at the sour looking sayian staring back at her. 

"Vegeta I just fixed that machine two days ago how in the heavens did u break it this time?!?" Bulma asked extremely frustrated.

"I broke it because it was too weak to withstand my power! Stupid baka earth creature." Vegeta said sneering. Bulma rolled her eyes then looked back down at her work. '_This stupid baka is not making me get up and serve him right now, I've almost finished this prototype and I'll be damned if I let him make a slave out of me!'_

"Vegeta you are going to have to wait! I am very busy right now and I don't have time to fix the toys that you break every other day!" Bulma leaned over the device and begin hooking the wires to each other. Five seconds later she was staring at Vegeta's stomach.

"You will fix my machine now or I will make sure you get nothing done!" Vegeta said frowning.

"Good Lord Vegeta! Fine I'll fix the machine, just get your ugly mug out of my face!" Bulma said losing her patients. She sighed and attempted to shove Vegeta out of her way so she could put the last touches on the prototype, but the attempt was fruitless. Bulma growled and got out of her chair and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and woman?" Vegeta said pretending to be innocent and sweet. Bulma turned around to look at him. "I'm hungry!" Bulma let out a scream and stomped out of the room. 'Ha, stupid week earthling.....although she doesn't look all that bad when she's angry. Did I just think that!?! I must be loosing it! No prince of all sayains would become so weak!" Vegeta cursed himself then left to clean out the refrigerator. He took the food outside and watched Bulma work.

"Ow," Bulma said as a broken wire connected with her skin and burned her. She put her finger in her mouth to ease the pain. She put her tools down and walked inside to get a Band-Aid. When she came back out she saw Vegeta looking at where she was working.

"Hey! Don't touch that! Don't you cause enough damage by just breaking it after I fix it?" Bulma yelled as she ran across the yard.

"What are you talking about baka onna? I can do whatever I please, I am a.."

"A prince." Bulma said with malice and sarcasm. "Go away and let me finish this so I can get on with my life, which does not revolve around you or your stupid incapability to keep from breaking this machine!" 

"I could kill you faster then you could blink. So, I would suggest you hold your tongue if you wish to keep your life" Vegeta said through gritted teeth. He stalked away leaving Bulma to finish the machine. 

_'Who does that idiot think he is?! He can't do that anymore. He's the prince of a dead race, that doesn't say much! Stupid Baka.....' _Bulma let her thoughts wander as she continued working.

Bulma's forearms and elbows were covered in grease, when she tossed her wrench down and sighed in contentment. '_Okay, the machine is done, but I can almost bet my life the frige is empty by now. Geez why did I ever agree to letting him live here? All he does is destroy and eat......I think I may call Yamcha, I'm going need his help carrying all the food I need to restock the kitchen.' _Bulma went inside and took a shower. '_If that baka breaks that machine one more time I'm going...'_

"Bulma Honey? Are you home?" Bulma's mom called from the living room.

"Yes, yes I'm home just in the shower I'll be down in a minute." Bulma said calling to her mother.

"Okay dear, I just wanted to tell you your father and I will be leaving in a few hours to go the convention in America. We're going to be gone all month, okay?" 

"Sure mom thank-you for reminding me!" '_Great....how could I have forgotten. Now I'm going to be stuck here with Mr. High-and-mighty without the relief of having my dad fix his machine every once in a while.' _Bulma got out of the shower and went to her room. She opened her closet and pulled out some black pants and a red tank top. She ran a brush through her hair and looked in the mirror. '_Perfect, as usual'_ She walked downstairs and called Yamcha.

"Moshi Moshi?" Yamcha's voice was bright and welcoming.

"Hey babe, it's Bulma. Want to go shopping with me?" Bulma said beginning to forget her agitation.

"Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes." Yamcha hung up and Bulma smiled. Vegeta watched as Yamcha pulled up and Bulma got into his air car. As they pulled away Vegeta began to scowl. 'Even if she is just a weak baka, she does deserve better then that....that....sorry excuse for a waste of air.' Vegeta looked away and began to train once more.

So what do you think for my first Bulma and Vegeta fic? Read and Review, but please be gentle! 


	2. Oppositions

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Bulma and Vegeta.....but it's good to dream....

****

Author's note: Okay so I got my first chapter up and I got some reviews....Mesa so happy! so I'm gonna get the second chapter up quick.....Thanx for ur encouragement.

__

Bulma's Thoughts

Vegets's Thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's thoughts

**Love and Pride**

Bulma walked into her house with two bags in her hands. Behind her walked a heavily loaded with grocery bags Yamcha. He tripped over the step and the bags went all over the floor. 

"Sorry about that, but I'm glad I didn't' let you carry the eggs and milk." Bulma giggled as she began to put the things away.

"Ha ha. So, Bulma baby want to go to the movies now?" Yamcha said putting the rest of the groceries away. Bulma looked at her watch. Then looked up about to speak when Yamcha's cell phone rang. "Uh...Hang on a minute."

Bulma's forehead darkened as she frowned. '_If he says that he has to leave right after that call I think it's about time we broke up! He always has somewhere to go and I don't think all of it is with "just friends".' _

"Hey. No. Yeah sure be there in ten minutes." Yamcha hung up the phone and turned to Bulma. "Sorry babe that was....Jerry and he needs to talk to me. I got to go. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better time for the movies."

Bulma lifted her head in a very dignified way and said, "Perhaps, and perhaps not I may be busy tomorrow." She said firmly.

"Busy?!? Doing what?" Yamcha said sarcastically.

"Now that is none of your business. Good-night Yamcha." Bulma pushed him out the door and locked it. _'I can believe him, Gr! He makes me so mad, but what else do I have? I'm not as young and care free as I used to be.'_ She sighed and went to bed

Out in the yard Vegeta was just finishing up training when he heard an air car pull into Capsule Corporation. He listened then turned off the gravity machine when the car left. He looked up into the night sky and heard Bulma's door slam. 'So that stupid baka didn't take the onna out tonight. Hum I'm not surprised...' Vegeta levitated then entered his room by the balcony. He took a shower then went to bed.

*********

"WOMAN!" Bulma was up like a shot then she looked at the clock. It was only seven. _'Holy cow! Does that idiot ever think of sleeping more then five hours?'_ "What do you want Vegeta?!? And if you say that your gravity machine is broken again I will not be fixing it!"

"Oh you'll fix it all right if you want to survive the androids you'll fix it as many times as I can break it!" Vegeta yelled up at Bulma's room not realizing that she was standing right behind him.

"I'm not worried at all about the androids. Goku is going to be fine when they come and that's all that I care about. You on the other hand would probably die because your ego would get in the way of your aim!" Seconds later Bulma wished she had held her tongue for she was up against the wall with a very angry sayain gnashing his teeth and breathing down her neck. It was all she could do to keep from cowering into a small little ball.

"You will not ever EVER speak to me in such a manner. You are weak. Your planet is weak! And you will remember your place and keep it as such from this day forth or you will be sorry!" Vegeta turned and left Bulma alone. Bulma chewed on her bottom lip as she thought about what she had just said not two minutes ago. _'Perhaps that was pushing it a bit far. Although my words may have been truth, they could have been put in a different tone. Oh well he'll get over it, um eventually....."_ Bulma tried to shrug it off. She began cooking some rice and soup for her breakfast. She sat down and ate while reading one of those romance novels she loves so much. She looked at her watch then decided it was time to put some time in her lab.

When she reached the door to her lab Vegeta was sitting in her chair with his hands behind his head as if he was relaxing. _'Oh wow....he looks gorgeous when he's not breathing down your neck...!?!?! What? Where did that come from. Bulma honey you need some more sleep.' _

"Like what you see?" Vegeta said smirking.

"I, uh, No!" Bulma shook her head trying to clear it. "I just was surprised to see you in my lab. And since you are invading my space what do u want?" Bulma tried to sound annoyed but in truth she was anything but.

"I need some more of those robot things. All the other ones have been destroyed." Vegeta said not moving.

"NANI?!?" A sweat drop appeared over Bulma's head. "But I had just installed twenty more bots! Please say your kidding.." 

Vegeta laughed, "I bet you wish I was kidding. So go and fix them now!" Bulma scowled.

"You did it on purpose didn't you..." Bulma said her rage building.

"Wouldn't you like to know, now fix the bots or I destroy whatever this thing is." Vegeta picked up the prototype that she had been working on for months. 

"NO! Put that down! PLEASE!" Bulma about panicked.

"Okay then I think I may keep this, you can have it back when the bots are ready for the gravity machine. Until then I will hang on to it." Vegeta tossed the prototype in the air and caught it before leaving the room. Bulma felt like crying but fought the urge and began working. Any sympathy she may have felt for Vegeta before was now devoid from body.

Vegeta stood outside and snickered at the face that he had just left Bulma with. 'That onna is the closest thing to sayain I have seen since I was nine. Such a strong will broken by such a little thing as this.' He twirled the device in his hand. 'I wonder what this little thing is suppose to do.'

Second chapter done! Hope you enjoy! So what do you think so far? Do you think it should be traditional Vegeta breaks Bulma or different and have Bulma break through to Vegeta? Give me your ideas and comments! Read and Review please!


	3. Revenge and Remorse

****

Disclaimer: Again I say I don't own Bulma or Vegeta or any other DBZ character.....But if I'm not making money no one can stop me from using them!!!!!!!! HAHAHA!

__

Bulma's Thoughts

Vegeta's Thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's thoughts

**Love or Pride**

Vegeta twirled the prototype in his hands again. 'What is that woman doing? She is taking way to long!" Vegeta turned the prototype in his hands again. He put it up close to his face inspecting it, trying to figure out what it was suppose to do. He placed his forefinger and thump in the middle of the little round machine and began pressing to see what it might do. His thumb flipped a switch. After the switch was flipped it began to beep and buzz. 

"Self-destruction sequence activated. Commencing in five......"

Vegeta's eyes got big.

"Four..."

Vegeta began to panic as he tried to turn the machine off.

"Three...."

He tossed it in the air thinking that if he rattled it enough so that a connection would come lose and stop it. All he ended up doing was speeding up the process.

"Zero."

'OH SHIT!' The prototype blew up in his face. Vegeta fell down anime style and tried to hide the evidence. 'If that baka woman sees that I've destroyed this thing my ears will began to bleed with her bitching!'

*********

Bulma sighed. She had just watched Vegeta walk out the door with her prototype. Although she did have back up plans to make another one she had no intention of making it unless she absolutely had too. She walked around picking up spare parts for the robots and began to work on building them with some new commands. 

Bulma hooked up the last robot a few hours later. _'Okay forty more of these little robots should be enough for "his majesty".'_ Bulma thought as she programmed the robots the follow her and obey her voice. She began to walk outside and listened to the funny little buzz coming from the line of new robots behind her. As she walked out the door she saw a frantic Vegeta running around in a circle picking up what looked like little pieces of metal. _'Oh please what is he doing now?!?' _Bulma thought as she walked over to where Vegeta was pacing. He didn't notice her walking up behind him until she was already there.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked. A sweat drop appeared over Vegeta's head.

"Nothing......" Vegeta turned around and Bulma saw a cut on Vegeta's upper lip.

"OH GREAT!" Bulma screamed realizing what the little pieces of metal were. "Let me guess, you pushed the automatic destruction button didn't you!" Vegeta looked down at his hands like a guilty child, but he face showed no remorse. Bulma was so mad she couldn't see strait. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE THINGS ALONE?!? WHY MUST YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH!?" Vegeta opened his mouth then closed it again, he frowned.

"Oh shut-up stupid woman! Knowing you, you probably have a back-up whatever this thing was." Vegeta tossed the broken bits at Bulma. Bulma was so angry she was shaking with her rage. '_NO ONE EVER SPEAKS TO ME LIKE THAT!'_ She turned around and whispered to the robots then she stomped away with the pieces clutched in her hands. 

Vegeta frowned. "Come on." Vegeta commanded the robots as he shrugged and entered the gravity machine.

"Your going to regret this when you start blasting at those bots." Bulma said to herself as she watched him enter the gravity machine.

Vegeta turned the gravity to one-hundred for his warm up. After thirty minutes of push-ups, sit-ups, and chin-ups, Vegeta turned the gravity up to five-hundred and did the warm up all over again. He called the robots and began to shoot blasts at them. When the blasts were with in five feet of the robots they did something very strange. Then raised their mechanical hands and created what looked like a mirror. Vegeta cocked his head trying to figure out what they were doing when the blasts bounced of the mirror and came rushing back at him. 'What has that woman done?!?' Vegeta thought as the blasts connected with his body sending him flying across the room. Again the bots did something they had never done before, they began to attack him. 

Bulma was just putting the finishing touches on the new prototype when she heard a huge explosion from her back yard. _'Oh great what now?!?'_ She walked out the door and looked through the window at the rubble that was once her gravity machine. '_Oh no! I didn't mean for that to happen!'_ Bulma rushed out of the house and to the pile. She began to sift through it when she heard a groan.

"Vegeta?" There was a faint moan but no more of an answer. She pulled the big sheet of metal off of Vegeta's body and checked his pulse. He was still alive but barley. She knew she couldn't pick him up herself so she ran back into the house and called Goku. Five seconds later he appeared by instant transmission and helped Bulma carry him to the guest bedroom.

There you have chapter three! Enjoy and read and review!!!

~.^ 


	4. Healing

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Bulma and Vegeta.....=p

****

Author's Note: Thank you for all my lovely reviews!!! I really appreciate it! 

__

Bulma's Thoughts

Vegeta's Thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's thoughts

Love and Pride

Bulma looked down at Vegeta's battered body. Goku had just gone home because Bulma insisted that she could handle him from there on. '_Oh man, You stupid sayain. Why were you stupid enough to continue fighting them after they started sending the ki beams back?' _Bulma pulled off Vegeta's shirt and threw it away. She left for a few minutes then came back with a cloth and some rubbing alcohol. She cleaned Vegeta's wounds and band-aged him up. She was turning to leave when she heard him sigh. She turned to see a look of relief on the sayain's sleeping face. She gave a half smile before leaving the room. She went and took a shower.

********

The next day Vegeta woke up slightly, but enough to realize he was hungry he swung his legs across the bed and winced at the pain. He was about to get up when he saw a meal sitting on the table beside his bed. He ate what was there then fell back asleep. 

Bulma went to her lab and finished her prototype. _'I should feel great! I've finished what I wanted to finish for the longest time but for some reason.....'_ Bulma looked at her watch and decided to see if Vegeta had eaten his breakfast. She entered the room and saw empty plates. '_Haha even if he was hurting it didn't hurt his appitite.' _She picked up the plates and went to wash them. She picked up a novel and walked back to Vegeta's room. She sat by his bed and read until she feel asleep. 

Vegeta woke up. He looked beside him and saw the woman. 'Why did she pull me out? Why did she help me? Why didn't she use this as an excuse to let me die and be out of her life?" Vegeta shook his head. 'Stupid human emotions.' Vegeta got up and went to take a shower. When he got out he decided it was time to train. He looked outside and realized that his machine was still broken.

"Woman! Wake up!" Vegeta said. Bulma shook her head then opened her eyes.

"Oh hey Vegeta....." She said alittle akwardly

"Go fix the machine! I need to train." Vegeta said not letting her finish. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Don't go breaking it again!" Bulma got up a little annoyed, but didn't argue any further.

Bulma screwed in the last screw to the machine and walked around it. She had just finished an exact replica of the first one and now she had finished an hour earlier then she had expected. _'I am just good!'_ Bulma told her self. She wiped her hands on her shorts and walked back into her house to see Vegeta brush past her looking stiff but otherwise fine. _'I think I'll go to the movies with Yamcha after all.'_ Bulma thought to herself. She washed her hair and changed her cloths then called Yamcha and gave him her proposition.

*********

Bulma opened the door to her house at one in the morning. She was cold and alone. Bulma put her hand on her door knob for support and began to cry again. _'How could he?'_ Her tears were flowing freely now and she just broke down. She bairly made it to her bed before she lost herself in a wave of sobs.

**FlashBack**

"Hey Bulma baby! Ready to go?" Yamcha asked pulling into her driveway.  
"Yeah! Let's go." Bulma said jumping into Yamcha's car.

They got to the movies and were fine but half way through the movie Yamcha got up to 'go to the bathroom' and didnt return for sometime. Bulma began to get a little worried so she walked to the lobby where she found Yamcha and three other girls, one of which he was kissing. She was over come with rage. She walked over to him and tapped him on the sholder. When he turned around she sucker punched him square in the jaw. 

"You cheating little MAN-WHORE! Thats it! No More! I'm through with you!" Bulma screamed as she stormed out of the theater and began the walk home.  
**End of FlashBack**

'_How could he? How could he?'_ Bulma thought over and over until she finally let sleep take over.   
Vegeta watched from outside her window. 'Stupid baka, he never deserved her anyway she's too beautiful...WHAT! No I will not be weak!' Vegeta gritted he teeth and flew to his room.

Okay that was the Forth Chapter!!!! READ AND REVIEW!


	5. Feelings?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yada yada yada......

****

Author's notes: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! I love them! Special shout out to Melancholy Angel, thanks for your encouragement!

__

Bulma's Thoughts

Vegeta's Thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's Thoughts

Love or Pride

Bulma woke up to a very loud knocking on her door. She put the pillwo over her head and tried to ignore the knocking and go back to sleep. The noise continued and seemed to get louder by the second.

"Kami Vegeta what do you want?!?" Bulma said giving up any more thoughts of sleep.

"I'm Hungry!" A gruff voice said on the other side of the door. Bulma let out a small cry.

"Go away Vegeta I don't feel like dealing with you or any one esle for that matter! Besides you have two hands and are very cabable of cleaning out the kitchen of anything edible without my help." She rolled over and thought Vegeta had left. She heard a cracking sound then a loud thud as Vegeta broke the door down. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma said throught gritted teeth. She looked up red-eyed and very annoyed.

"Get up woman and stop sulking. You shouldn't be sad about that baka Yamcha. He never deserved you anyway. Now get your lazy butt up and fix me breakfast!" Vegeta turned and stalked out of the room.

_'What did he say!?! Kami better guestion: What was that all about?'_ Bulma got out of her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Vegeta ws sitting in a chair with his arms folded over his chest. She walked over to the refrigerader and pulled out milk, eggs and bacon.

Bulma had just finished making breakfast and setting the table when she heard the door-bell ring. Bulma wiped her hands on a towel and she grabbed a piece of toast. _'Just incase his highness is a little more hungry then I anticipated and doesn't leave me any breakfast.' _She went to the door and opened it. There standing in the doorway in all his glory..........was Yamcha. Bulma felt her stomach drop.

"Bulma, I think we need to talk." Yamcha said pushing his way into her house.

"There is nothing to talk about. You have cheated on me for the last time and now we are through, weither you like it or not!" Bulma made the statement with a very final tone then reopened the door so he could leave.

"Oh, but we are not through. I know how you are Bulma. You get lonely very easily and I'm all you got now and all your ever going to have." Yamcha folded his arms.

"ALL I'VE GOT?!? What's that suppose to mean." Bulma had a pretty good idea what he might mean but she wanted to believe that it was something different. Vegeta entered the room and leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and facial expression in a frown.

"You know what perfectly well what I ment! Your not sixteen anymore, dispite what you may tell yourself. And most people see you as an old maid. I'm all your ever going to have from this point on." Yamcha lifted his head making it clear he knew his words hurt and he wanted it that way. Bulma's eyes had begun to water but before she could answer Vegeta spoke up for her.

"Heh heh heh, Spoken like the true manipulater you are. Get out of here, she is no longer your puppet." Vegeta smirked then glared proving his point.

"Get out Yamcha! I want nothing more to do with you." It was now Bulma's turn to glare then she pointed to the door. Yamcha growled at Vegeta then turned and left. Bulma smirked at herself then turned to thank Vegeta. When she turned she saw nothing, nothing had been disturbed, as if Vegeta had never been there. Bulma raised her eyebrow then shrugged and went to her lab.

*********

Bulma typed on her computer. The tic-tic-tap of the keybored filled her world at that point. The soothing taping was broken by the shrill cry of the phone. Bulma looked at the caller ID and diecided to ignore it. Yamcha had been calling every twenty minutes for the past three hours.

Vegeta clasped his hands against his ears. The ringing was driving him insain! He walked closer to the lab door.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted over the noise.

"What Vegeta?" Bulma called back still leaning over her computer not paying much attion.

"Shut that stupid thing up or I will shut it up permedently!" Bulma rolled her eys then smiled, _ 'Why isn't he training?'_ She yanked the phone cord out of the wall and the ringing stopped abruply. She saved what she had been working on and went looking for Vegeta. She found him sitting on the couch watching television.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked resting a hand on the back of the couch.

"What woman?" Vegeta answered not looking up.

"Why did you say that to Yamcha?" Vegeta now looked up directly at her, searching her aqua eyes for signs of dishonosty. He turned away before he answered.

"I said what I did because it is true." He answered simply.

"Well, thank-you." Bulam said lingering for a few more seconds befor she went back to her lab. Vegeta looked up and sighed. "This planet has made me weak.' Vegeta shook his head then left to decide how to break the onna.

Okay fifth chapter is here! Hope you enjoyed it! More to come soon! Read and Review please! Chou! ~.^

~Kimi


	6. Annoying little voice

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and I do not own Bulma or Vegeta.....

__

Bulma's Thoughts

Vegeta's Thoughts

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's Thoughts

Love or Pride

Vegeta was punching the air in the Gravity Machine. He had been doing so for the past two hours, quite unusual for him, usually he changed tactics every thirty minutes, but his mind was on something completely different. 'What in the world is love? And what do these humans do to obtain it? Better yet how do they show affection?' He wondered, curling his lip in a causual confused look. 'NANI?!?!?' A very strong voice inside his head screamed. (For the sake of format and for you, as the reader, so be able to understand and follow what happens next the thoughts will be written as a conversation.)

"What in Kami's name are you attempting to think about?!?" The little voice said. Vegeta stopped punching and looked up confused. He creased his eyebrow in thought as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

"It is possible that I have chosen a mate who will bare my heir." Vegeta finally stated raising his eyebrows.

"That is not possible and you know it! Never would a prince of the mighty race of the sayains would ever mate outside his race! Especially to a weak earth creature, It would degrade _our_ race in such a manner it is unthinkable." The little voice said. The little voice was no longer small, but was loud and had begun to take on the taunting tone of Radiz's voice.

"I......" Vegeta began, but the voice interupted him.

"What happened to you?!? Once so proud, now becomeing humble! When did you give up your goals? Your mind has been so away from training that you have not become the super sayain you were destained to be. Your turning soft, weak like a small child! Not only have you failed to achieve your goal you actually showed affection towards that woman by fighting off that baka Yamcha." The voice was growing with malaice as Vegeta began to grit his teeth. The voice screamed in a harsh tounge, "What would your father think of you?!?" The voice let out it's final blow and Vegeta stared with a look of horror.

"My father......." Vegeta said. Vegeta's mind no longer in the 'here and now' began floating in his childhood memories. His last memory of his father was right before he had been taken by Frieza.

*FlashBack*

King Vegeta had his hands behind his back. His planet's plight weighted heavily on his mind. He stared out at the night sky. Watching the ever changing creasent moon. His countanance extreamly worried. His thoughts far away.

"Father?" A small six year old boy came up behind the King. He was rubbing his eyes from the sleep that wouldn't come. He could since his father's worry and was begining to worry himself.

"Son," The king began not turning around. His voice was tired and weary. His speech slow and clear. The young boy stopped walking and stared into the side of his father's face. The expression hardened, but still showed deep concern. "You are going to Lord Frieza. You along with Radiz and Nappa." The king looked down very troubled. The little boy held his head high, even though he was terrified but, he kept his face straight, as he was so well tought.

"Yes, father." The boy said folding his arms, as if hugging himself trying to find comfort.

"I will come back for you, but you will keep our pride. You are a prince of a mighty warrior race and to lose your pride is the only way to disgrace or betray our race or me." The king turned toward his terrified son. The thoughts of Frieza's pre-existing forms of tourture coursing through both their minds. "And betrayal I do not forgive." The king turned his face towards the sky once more and appeared cold and hard to his son. The little boy felt his world begining to crush around him. Sufficating him in an unreal way. The boy felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. His father's sholders slumped and he turned once more to face his son. He knelt down and took his son in his arms, in sort of an akward embrace.

"You are but a boy of six and to bear this sort of berdan will steal your childhood away, but it is the only way I can think of to kep you from harm. You were never intended to suffer this and I would never intend this life for you. Please understand son." The boy nodded and the King hugged his son tighter for the last time. They let go and King Vegeta sent his son to bed.

*End of Flashback*

Vegeta gnashed his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He raised his ki at the memory of such mental pain. Vegeta then did the only thing he could thing of, he began to train at a furious pace.

***********

Bulma chewed on her pen. She stared up at the ceiling. Her eyes were clouded, as she was daydreaming. '_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I do haev a chance with someone else.' _ She smiled and sighed contently. She was ripped out of her dream by the sound of an air car arriving and the sound of the front door opening. Bulma sat up. '_Oh please God don't be Yamcha.'_ Bulma closed her eyes in hope.

"Bulma hun? You home?" Her mom's bright chipper voice filled the house. Bulma sighed.

"Yeah, I'm in the lab." Bulma was so happy her parents were home. She walked out of the lab and gave them both a hug. Her line of vision entered the area of her yard. She watched as Vegeta carried the contents of her refrigerator into the Gravity Machine. She looked on with confusion then she realized what was going to happen.

"NO!" Bulma yelled as she watched the machine take off into the sky. Zooming through space beyond her reach.

WOOHOO Chapter 6 is done! What do u think? Love it? Hate it? Read and Review!

^ . ^

~kimi


	7. Bad Dreams

****

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Bulma or Vegeta......

****

Author's note: Sorry that the chapters are so short but I have small little bursts of what I want to happen next so the chapters a wee bit small no matter how much I add to them. Special Shout out to Melancholy Angel, Punky gal, Peaceful Chaos, and Vegeta Lover, Thanx for following and reviewing ur encouragement helps alot!!!!! PEACE!

Bulma's Thoughts and Bulma's Dreams

Vegeta's Thoughts and Vegeta's Dreams

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's thoughts

Love or Pride?

Bulma sank to her knees and cried. Before her parents could ask what was wrong she got up and ran to her room. _"How could I have been so stupid, he would never have any feelings for me no matter what! He was just playing with my emotions and messing with my head. How did this happen? How did a genius let a baka Sayain screw her over?"_ Bulma dropped off into a restless sleep. 

****DREAM****

__

Bulma opened her eyes. "What? Where am I?" Bulma said aloud as she looked at the foreign landscape. She stood up so she could see what might have caused the change in the background. She looked for five seconds before it hit her. 'I'm in the Gravity Machine.' She watched as Vegeta punched and laughed punched then laughed then finally doubled over in laughter. 

"That baka onna! Did she actually think that I would ever feel anything for her?!?" Vegeta went back to punching as the whole scene cracked and broke like glass behind Bulma. She watched and listened at the sound of shattering glass filled her being then she began to fall. She fell for hours before she seemed to stop. The surroundings appeared slowly around her, now she was in her house. She heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it. Yamcha throw the door open. 

"What did I tell you? You are not as young as you used to be, nor as pretty! So are you ready to face reality? Cause I'm all your ever going to have!" Yamcha lifted his head in dominance then folded his arms. "Your going to have to be punished for the disgrace you've put on me though." Yamcha walked over to Bulma, who had walked to the far corner of the room backing up every time he said a syllable, he grabbed her arm and throw her against the wall. "You will not contradict me again, Do you understand me?" When she failed to answer he shook her and repeated the threat. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!?" Bulma began to cry but nodded her head.

****End Dream****

Bulma shot out of her bed. Eyes wide and body covered in sweat. She reached up and touched her neck and arms. They felt neither bruised or sore. '_Just a dream. Just a dream thank God.' _She laid back slowly and fell asleep again before her head hit the pillow and no more nightmares were to come that night.

****************

Vegeta's body was covered and sweat and crying from the aches and sores wanting to be attended too but the prince continued the ruthless assault on his body at 500 times normal Earth's gravity. 'Must become a super-sayain!' He said with every punch and every kick. Finally his body just gave up on him and he hit his knees on the tile floor enough to split the caps. He turned off the gravity and went to the bathroom for a cold shower. As the stream of water hit the back of his neck and his shoulders his mind began to wonder. (Again with the voices in conversation form...)

"See now? Isn't this better then being stuck with that Woman everyday?" The mean little voice mocked. Vegeta gritted his teeth and didn't reply. "You don't have to reply I know you know that I am and always will be right."

"No! Your wrong." A very tiny voice decided to make itself known.

"What?!? Where did you come from? You shouldn't be here!" The mean voice got a little louder.

"Vegeta did you every wonder why Goku, or Kakkarott if you prefer, became a super-sayain?!?" The little voice got a little louder so it could be heard and it seemed much nicer then the first, and reminded Vegeta of his mother.

"DO NOT EVER COMPARE VEGETA WITH THAT LOW CLASS WEAK BAKA!" Pride yelled. (Kinda got sick of saying mean voice)

"Didn't you ever see that he became what he is because he cared for his family and friends and seeing them hurt drove him insane!" The new voice said ignoring Pride. Vegeta grabbed his ears and tried to block out the voices. 'My head is going to split!' Vegeta thought. He grabbed a towel and fled the bathroom. He shook his head extremely hard then fell on his bed and fell asleep.

****DREAM****

Vegeta was back in Frieza's ship, in his old room.

"Get up Vegeta! Frieza wants to see you." Radiz closed the door again and the seven year old prince looked terrified. He put on his training clothes and walked to Frieza's room. He walked with his head high and his chest out, but inside he was terrified of the purple and white lizard that demanded his presence for something. He tucked his tail around his waste as tightly as possible. He reached the door and knocked.

"Come in!" A command was yelled from the other side. Vegeta jumped but walked in with a blank expression on his face. 

"You wanted to see me Master Frieza?" Vegeta said bowing.

"Yes I did. I heard that you did not follow orders on your last mission and that you used the full moon to defeat the people of the ice planet. Is this true?" Frieza said the statement as a rhetorical question.

"No Master..." Vegeta stopped mid-sentence as white hot pain shot through his tail. He fell to his knees and grabbed his hair trying to concentrate on any and every thing else.

"Don't lie to me my young prince. I know that what I heard was true." Frieza said as he crushed the delicate bones of Vegeta's tail under his clenched fist. Frieza began to howl in laughter as he watched the small boy writhe in pain. Suddenly the pain stopped and Vegeta opened up his eyes again. This time he saw Bulma. She was crying again. Thinking he had just woken up from a very long bad dream, Vegeta walked over to comfort her. He placed a hand on her shoulder but it passed through her without even moving a strand of hair. 

"No please no! Go away please....." She trailed as she turned around and stared past Vegeta. Her right eye was swollen shut and there was a large bruise on her left cheek. She continued to cry but seemed to relax when she noticed that no one was in her room. She opened her drawer beside her bed and pulled out a bottle of pills. Vegeta began to yell....

****End of Dream****

Vegeta woke up to his own screams. He looked at his hands and saw a yellow glow. He knew he should know what it was but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sat up and looked in the mirror. The person starring back at him looked very different. He had golden, blond hair and turquoise eyes. 'I've done it!'

"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYAINS ONCE AGAIN!!!!!" (Gotta love that line.....its from the series but it kinda fit here too so I borrowed it. Heehee) Vegeta screamed then jumped up and began to train again.

Okay that was Chapter seven, it's a wee bit longer then the others. So enjoy and read and review!!! Sayónara!

~Kimi


	8. Vegeta comes home

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I never will.....::Sniff:: how can I deal with the loss.....=P

****

Author's note: okay I've been sick so while I was home I made myself productive and wrote two chapters, but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna update any faster it only means that you wont have to wait too long just in case I get writers block.

__

Bulma's Thoughts and Dreams

Vegeta's Thoughts and Dreams

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's Thoughts

Love or Pride?

Vegeta threw blast after blast through the machine. The blasts would bounce against the walls then back at him. Smirking he would let them hit his body but it didn't even phase him. He laughed, 'I have fulfilled my destiny! Father can you see me now? DO YOU SEE ME NOW!?!' Vegeta powered down as his stomach growled. 'Hum, guess I should eat something.' Vegeta walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and peered inside. There was very little left inside. Vegeta took all the contents and set them on the table. He went to the control panel and set the course to go back to earth.

Vegeta ate, took a shower, then decided to get some more sleep. He took off his shirt and laid down. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

****DREAM****

"Son?" Vegeta heard a familiar voice over him and he opened his eyes. What he saw made him jump. It was his mother and father standing over him. 

"What is this? How are you here?" Vegeta said halfway thinking that someone was playing a joke on him.

"We need to explain something." His mother said.

"Yes, but first I am very proud of you son. You are now a legend, but don't let it get to your head just yet there are other levels of Super Sayain that you must reach eventually." His father added and Vegeta nodded his head. 

"Do you know why you can become a Super Sayain now?" Vegeta's mother asked.

"Because I am strong and I reached the right power level." Vegeta's said more as a statement not an answer.

"No, not exactly. You have been at the right power level for some time but there was an element that you were missing, that was lost form the old prophesies. The missing element was what we came to explain to you." His father corrected. "But we have a very very short time and I think you will wake up before much more can be said. The element lies on Earth and that is where you now belong...." He trailed on as he and his mate began to disappear.

"NO WAIT! What are you talking about?!? I can't belong on Earth! That isn't possible!" Vegeta said defiantly. His father shook his head then disappeared completely. His mother just looked at him in the way all mothers look at their sons when they are trying to tell them something, then she too disappeared.

****End of Dream****

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. He scratched his head but shrugged off the whole thing. He looked out the window and saw the small planet getting closer. He put on some new armor and got ready to land.

Bulma took the ice pack off her eye then looked out the window when she heard the crash outside. _'Vegeta's back I suppose. Probably just to get more food."_ She sighed and turned back to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda and a bottle of aspirin and walked back to her lab.

**************

Vegeta stretched and yawned. It was one in the morning and it was time for him to just go to bed now. He walked to Capsule Corp. and opened the front door and closed it softly. He went up to take a shower, when he began to hear a sobbing. 'What is that onna crying about this time?' Vegeta thought to himself. He decided to ignore it and went to take a shower. 

Vegeta laid in bed and couldn't sleep. 'That baka woman has been crying for the past two hours! What the heck could be bothering her that much?!?' Vegeta got up and walked to her room. Vegeta knocked on the door.

"No, go away please...." Vegeta heard the muffled voice and pushed the door open. He walked to the edge of Bulma's bed and saw that she was all curled up in a ball. He touched her shoulder and she flinched. He took her shoulder lightly and turned her over. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Woman! Why are you flinching and why are you crying!?" The sound of his voice gave great relief even if it was in an annoyed tone.

"Oh it's you Vegeta....." She trailed off then opened her eyes. Her body seemed to relax a little but she stayed more or less in the curled up position.

"What is wrong with you? You've been crying for the past two hours, maybe more." Vegeta said. "I can't sleep cause your making so much noise!" 

"Oh shut up Vegeta! I can cry if I want to, besides it's none of your business." Bulma said, her voice sounded hurt.

"What's not my business? The reason you are crying or the reason one of your eyes is swollen shut?" Vegeta said looking her over.

"None of its your business just get out!" Bulma said hitting him in the chest.

"No, I don't feel like it." Vegeta said folding his arms.

"Oh please go away...." Bulma said beginning to sob again. She turned away from Vegeta and grimaced as she laid on her other side.

"Why do you keep flinching like that?" Vegeta asked. "Did you fall down the stairs and hit your eye and every other body part on the way?" Vegeta meant it as more of attempted humor rather then an insult.

"No Vegeta I did not fall down the stairs. Yamcha......." Bulma stopped herself and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"Yamcha what? What did that baka do?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma let out a heavy sigh then told him everything.

"You had left and I didn't think you would come back. At the time I thought you cared about me a little, well enough to get Yamcha away form me, but when you left I had nothing. I was lonely. And he came around almost everyday. I decided to get back together with him....."

****Flashback****

"Bulma baby I miss you so much!! Please we can make this work." Yamcha said pretending to be sorry.

"Okay Yamcha okay." Bulma said standing up to give him a kiss. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to where he was two inches from her face.

"Good. Now I want you to remember that I am all you have, all you'll ever have and I can do whatever I want!" He threw her down. "It was so rude of you to say those things to me. You thought that Vegeta might love you. You should know better, 'cause he left you, and he's not coming back." Yamcha cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards Bulma.

****End of Flashback****

"(Sigh).....He made good on his word. He does what he pleases and then comes here to beat me. He's right, I have no one else." By now Bulma had quite crying and was now gripping her arms and rocking back and forth. Vegeta shook his head.

"You don't have anyone else because you let him twist your mind and prevent you from looking anywhere else." Vegeta said.

"Where else should I look?" Bulma said confused.

"Right in front of you..." Vegeta leaned forward and kissed Bulma's non-bruised cheek.

End chapter eight!!! Woot! First kiss!!! heeheehee took um long enough......Anyway read and review!

~Kimi


	9. All Just a Dream?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Bulma or Vegeta

****

Author's Note: Hey people sorry this is so late but I didn't like the chapter I wrote so I decided to rewrite it and it took alot longer then I expected.....But I'll try to make it long so it will have been worth your wait. 

__

Bulma's Thoughts and Dreams

Vegeta's Thoughts and Dreams

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's thoughts.

Love Or Pride?

As Vegeta kissed Bulma's cheek she broke down. Not only sobbing in the sadness that she felt for what had been happening to her, but for relief and the promise of a better future also. Vegeta held her shaking body close to him and tried to console her. After a very little time her body stopped shaking and her breath evened out. She had fallen asleep. Vegeta set her down then wrapped his powerful arms around her. For the first time in weeks Bulma slept without bad dreams to torture her. 

****DREAM****

__

Bulma woke up and looked around her. The bed sheets were different and the room was very different. It was bigger and it had a few more pieces of furniture. One of the pieces in particular caught her interest. It was a small bassinet. 'Aw how sweet.' She thought as she began to walk to the cradle. 

A small cry began to come out of the bassinet and Bulma peered inside the basket. A small boy stopped crying then reached out for her. Bulma couldn't resist and bent to pick him up. The boy began to smile and laugh in the way that only babies can and Bulma smiled.......  
  
****End of Dream_****_

Bulma opened her eyes and took in the smell of the morning. She felt very refreshed and looked to her side. Nothing. Her heart fell as she made an awful connection......It must have all just been a dream. Bulma fought back the tears that threatened to appear and devour her._ "That's it....I'm going to go out and have fun today and if Yamcha comes home.....Then....."_ She stopped. She didn't have any idea what she could do to stop him. But she had decided to go out anyway. She went to her bathroom and took a bath carefully washing her wounds and her hair. She got out and picked out a long-sleeved summer shirt and put it on. It covered her arms very well. There were no bruises on her legs so she pulled out her shorts and put them on. She walked back to her bathroom and looked at her face. The big bruise on her cheek was an ugly greenish-yellow. She reached into her drawer and grabbed the foundation she had bought when all the Yamcha shit had started. She covered her bruise and carefully made sure that the make-up blended with the rest of her face. She left her hair down to cover the cuts and teeth marks on her neck. She walked back to her room and called ChiChi.

"Moshi Moshi?" Gohan's little voice rang on the other side of the line.

"Hey Gohan! Is you mom home?" Bulma asked brightening at hearing the smallest Son's voice.

"Yes she is, hang on Bulma......MOM!!!!" Bulma could hear his voice carry through the house. "Here she's coming." Gohan said setting the phone on the counter.

"Moshi Moshi?" ChiChi said alittle out of breath.

"Hey Chi! It's Bulma, Want to go see that new movie.....I think the name is 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'?"(Okay I love this movie it rocks!!!) Bulma named the first movie that came to her mind.

"Sure! What time does it start?" ChiChi said getting excited.

"In um...." Bulma looked at her clock on the night stand. "About an hour and a half." Bulma said.

"Okay, pick me up in an hour." ChiChi said then hung up. Bulma smiled she couldn't remember the last time she had just gone out to have fun with her best friend. Bulma thought back to when she first met ChiChi. It was so funny that they could have such a large age gap but still be better friends then anyone could imagine. Bulma had met ChiChi husband, Goku, on a one of the many famous searches for the Dragon Balls and Goku had met ChiChi at a World Martial Arts Tournament. Since then ChiChi and Goku had lived in 'Happily Ever After', well for the most part anyway, when Goku wasn't out saving the world and Gohan was studying like he was suppose too. Bulma smiled, _'I wonder if she knows how much I envy her. She has that sweet and sometimes a little not all there Goku and I get stuck with Yamcha....The number one bastard.'_ Bulma's smile soured and she reached over and picked up a book. 

While Bulma was reading Vegeta was poring over books in the lab. He was looking for his old scooter. It had the blueprints for making a reviving tank and Bulma seemed to need one. He found his scooter on the bottom of a box full of other stuff that had come from him, Raddiz, and the other invaders to earth. He picked it up carefully because it looked as if it was about to fall apart. He set it down on a scanning table and began to type on the computer beside it. The computer began to bring up information he hadn't seen in years and in the language that he thought was dead to him. It was his language, the Sayain language. The memories consumed him for a few minutes as he thought about his father, his mother, his little sister, Raddiz, and Nappa. He shook his head and the memories went away. 'I lost them but I wont lose her....' Vegeta bent over the computer carefully reading every file and every document. There were thousands. '::Sigh:: This could take a while' Vegeta thought as he continued to look and click.

*************

Bulma got into her car and headed to the Son house. She got there five minutes early and ChiChi was waiting on the front porch. 

"Come on." Bulma called. ChiChi jumped a little surprised but then smiled and ran to the car and opened the door.

"So what's this movie about?" ChiChi asked Bulma.

"Well a girl has problems with some guys and bets her friends that she can get a guy to fall in and then out of love with her in 10 days, but the guy she chooses to do this too has made the same bet with his friends." Bulma explained.

"Oh wow! Cool!" The rest of the trip to the movie theater was silent, so Bulma turned on the radio.

**********

Yamcha got up out of bed and looked at the girl still sleeping there. He smirked, **'I should have done this along time ago.'** With he put his clothes on and began heading to Bulma's house.

When he arrived he found that Bulma wasn't there. He frowned. **'I told her she wasn't to go anywhere without telling me first! She's gonna get a big surprise when she gets home!' **Yamcha went back to Bulma's room and sat on her bed to wait. **'Her parents wont be getting home for a few more months....If she lives, her bruises should heal by then.'** Yamcha smiled his evil smile and began to think as he waited.

**********

Bulma laughed and ChiChi giggled as they walked out of the theater. "That was the best movie that I have seen in a very long time!" Bulma said when she got her breath.

"Yes it was." ChiChi smiled as she got into Bulma's car. Bulma dropped off ChiChi at the Son house then headed to her own home. She pulled out of ChiChi's driveway and turned up her music. Linkin Park began to play and Bulma let herself be taken away by the music. When she pulled into her driveway she didn't notice the other car and she walked into her house. Yamcha snapped back to reality when he heard the front door open and she folded his arms. Bulma pushed her bedroom door open and saw him. She began to scream and Yamcha grabbed her arm and slapped her face to shut her up.

Bulma's scream brought Vegeta out of his little bubble down in that lab and he looked up at the ceiling. At first he didn't recognize what he was hearing, then it clicked. 'The onna.....' He thought as he raced to Bulma's room. Vegeta opened the door and was furious at what he saw. The next thing that could be seen was Yamcha flying through the window and taking broken glass with him. Vegeta flew out of the broken window and followed Yamcha falling body. Yamcha had been training so he was a wee bit cocky.

"Well well well. Vegeta came back. But you shouldn't have interfered with Bulma and me." He began the throw a punch but Vegeta stopped him quite easily.

"I can do as I please. I am the Prince of all Sayains. And you are about to become nonexistent." Vegeta turned into a Super Sayain and Yamcha became frightened. **'Oh no....'** Was the last thing Yamcha thought as he high-tailed it as far from Vegeta as humanly possible. If fighting wasn't what he could do best, running away sure was. Vegeta powered down. 'Baka.....' Vegeta flew up to Bulma's room.

"Onna?" Vegeta reached down and touched Bulma's cheek. No response. "ONNA!" Bulma twitched a little but not much. Vegeta carefully picked her up and carried her to the lab. He carefully placed her in the tank he had just made. He took a deep breath and thought to himself 'I hope this works.' He turned on the machine and watched as it filled with a thick blue-green liquid. He sat back in a chair and watched her.

**********

Bulma opened her eyes and looked around she could feel a gooey liquid draining around her and she felt an unpleasant feeling. Like she had been submerged in jello. Then the dryers came on and she began to feel dry and refreshed. She put her fingers on the glass separating her from her lab. The door clicked as it unlocked and she opened it. She turned around and looked back at the tank. '_Wow, I wonder who made that.'_ She looked around the lab and saw a chair out of place. She walked over to it and turned it around. She jumped back when she saw Vegeta and everything fell into place. '_I guess I didn't dream him coming back, but what happened.'_ She thought back and the memory seemed to attack her it was so painful. She looked down at her arms and didn't see any bruises or cuts. She poked her skin and realized where her bruises were didn't hurt anymore. '_He saved me......'_ Bulma leaned forward and kiss Vegeta waking him up.

"Thank you Vegeta-chan. Thank you." She said. She smiled and gave Vegeta a big hug then looked into his eyes. He could read what she wanted and was very willing to comply. He picked her up and carried her to her room........

Okay end of Chapter and I don't write Lemons so you can imagine for yourselves what happens next.......But I do need some reviews......Should I stop this story hear and make a sequel, Stop it and quit, or continue? If I don't get enough reviews then this story will end here so Please Read and Review!

~KIMI~

__


	10. Little bit more of a family

****

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z or Bulma or Vegeta 

****

Author's Note: Hey people! Okay this chapter is a wee bit late but a bunch of stuff had come up and i didnt much feel like writing......anyway on with the chapter!

__

Bulma's Thoughts and Dreams

Vegeta's Thoughts and Dreams

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's Thoughts.

Love or Pride?

It had been three months since Vegeta had come back to the Brief's home and helped Bulma and she couldnt remember ever been so happy in her life. Her parents noticed too and her mother was awaiting a grand-baby. '**That Vegeta! Heehee I wonder what finally made him see that my Bulma was just for him?'** Mrs. Briefs thought as she hummed in her garden. Bulma was in the lab making a prototype when the phone rang. She ignored it and her father picked it up. 

"BULMA! It's ChiChi!" Her father called up to her.

"Okay I'm coming!" Bulma called back. She wiped the grease off her hands and headed upstaires. "Moshi Moshi?" Bulma said as she picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi! Hey Bulma! What happened? Yamcha came here just a few minutes ago and he was pretty banged up. Said something about Vegeta and you and I thought he ment that Vegeta was going to hurt you!." Chichi sounded worried but at the same time relieved to hear Bulma's voice.

"Oh no Chichi, Vegeta saved me from Yamcha. I'm sure Yamcha didn't tell you the whole story." Bulma said thinking back to how Yamcha could lie with a gun to his head.

"Whole story?" Chichi asked slowly now worried again.

"Yes whole story. Of what really happened between me and him..." Bulma began her story. She talked slowly and calmly because she knew everything was going to be alright. Chichi on the other hand was growing more and more angry by the second. "And then Vegeta can back and saved me from Yamcha." Bulma finished. She thought about telling Chich more about her and Vegeta but then thought better of it. '_His 'magisty' may still have too much pride for that to get out.' _

"Well! I dont think Yamcha will be welcome here for a long long time as far as I am concerned!" Chichi said before she could continue talking a voice sounded in the background.

"Hey Chichi? I'm kinda hungry are you gonna fix lunch soon?" Goku had stepped into the room with his hand behind his head.

"Oh Goku!" Chichi sighed. "Hey Bulma I'll talk to you later. I have to feed Goku and Gohan." Bulma laughed.

"Okay Chi, call me later and we'll go out okay?" Bulma said.

"Hai! Bye Bulma." Chichi hung up, and Bulma did the same. She smiled then walked back to her lab.

***5 months later***

Bulma woke up like a shot and wondered what had woken her. Then like a bolt of lightning her stomach felt like it had been punctured by a bullet. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Her sudden movements had extracted a low growl from her sleeping mate. 'What is that woman doing?!?' Vegeta wondered then he heard gagging sounds coming from the bathroom. He furrowed his eyebrows and got up and walked to the bathroom. He opened the door and Bulma was throwing up in the toilet. He cocked his head, when Bulma had stopped she looked at him then avoided his eyes. 

"What's wrong woman?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms. 

"Nothing Vegeta," Bulma looked at the clock, it was only three. "Go back to bed." She ducked past him and got back into bed. Vegeta turned out the bathroom light and stared at the sleeping shadow that was his mate. Then decided to ignore her behavior for her being tired. He walked back to the bed and crawled in. He wrapped his arms around Bulma and went back to sleep for two hours. 

At five Vegeta got up and went to the gravity room. While getting out of bed he made sure not to wake up Bulma. Little did he know she had been lying awake since three. She got up slowly and got dressed. She looked out the window and watched the gravity machine whirl and beep before leaving for her own destination. 

An hour later Bulma arrived home in tears. _'What will he do when I tell him I am carrying his child?' _Bulma thought she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile Vegeta had stopped training for a while and was sitting on the floor of the machine thinking. 'What was the woman doing this morning? Why was she sick? She may have been tired but even then she would not have avoided my eyes.' He began to sulk. Then he turned the machine back on and trained. He trained for seven days strait only stopping in the middle of the night to eat and shower before going back to he machine to train.

Bulma was begining to get worried about Vegeta when Chichi decided to pay her a surprise visit. 

"BULMA!" Chichi yelled two feet behind Bulma making her fall out of her lab chair.

"Chichi! Please don't do that again. You about made me pee in my pants." Bulma said trying to compose herself.

"Heehee, so what's up?" Chichi asked her firend.

"Nothing really, but im so glad you are here. I have alot I need to talk to you about." Bulma said her voice sounded sad now and tired.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Well first off I have something I wanted to talk to Vegeta about but he has locked himself in the gravity machine since last week. Second what I need to talk to him about may make him extreamly mad" Bulma now looked extreamly confused. 

"What is it you need to tell him?" Chichi asked.

"I'm going to have his baby, a boy, but you know Vegeta he may leave me if I tell him." Bulma finished.

"I don't think he will. He may be an arrogent jerk, but I think he has some dignity, or at least enough to take care of his child. But if you dont tell him he may think it's someone else's baby._" _Chichi said matter of factly. "But if he does leave you anyway you know you always will have Goku and me, not to mention your parents to help you take care of the baby." A tear slid down Bulma cheek but she smiled and hugged her friend. "Now you want to go to a movie?" Chichi asked.

"Sure, lets go! And Chichi thank you." Bulma said full of gratitude.

"You know that's what I'm here for." Chichi said winking.

When Bulma came home Vegeta was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Is there something you need to tell me?" Vegeta asked with his arms crossed. His face was void of expressions. 

"Why do you think that?" Bulma said almost defensively.

"It's in the way you are walking, the way you were acting a week ago, and in you voice now." Vegeta stood up and uncrossed his arms and walked towards Bulma. "Tell me what it is woman." Vegeta's face remained expressionless.

"I.....I....." Bulma stamered as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Do not lie to me Bulma please." Vegeta softened his voice a little. _'He called me by my name....'_

"I.....We......" Bulma sighed then took a deep breath. "We are going to have a baby." Bulma looked down at the floor and squeezed her eyes shut waiting......for him to scream or threaten or just leave. Vegeta shook his head and lifted Bulma's chin gently.

"I knew that." Vegeta said smirking.

"How?" Bulma asked confused.

"Well last week when you freaked out when you woke up I searched your energy for something that may have been wrong with you and found another ki. A very smally ki but I knew another lifeform was close by and coming from you. Thats how I knew. Now why were you scared to tell me?" Vegeta asked somewhat concerned now. Bulma reached forward and hugged him.

"I was scared you would leave me." Bulma said relieved.

"Why would I leave my mate and son?" Vegeta asked concerned. Bulma looked up at him strangly then smiled. He kissed her forehead.


	11. New addition to the Family

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z or Bulma or Vegeta…But I'm not making money so =P

****

Author's Note: Okay Yamcha people I told you there would be Yamcha bashing, so if you like him don't read this, otherwise THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

__

Bulma's Thoughts and Dreams

Vegeta's thoughts and Dreams

"Speaking"

****

Anyone else's Thoughts

Love or Pride?

Bulma had become very irritated with everything in the later months of her pregnancy. She had actually yelled at Vegeta without his usual retaliation. He was in fact surprised himself with he didn't retaliate but he thought it best not to provoke her further.

Bulma stretched on her bed. She had gotten her father to get her a lab top so she could work in her room. '_I can't believe his majesty won't let me walk up and down the stairs!'_ Bulma thought as she tapped on the keyboard. Little tapping noised filled the new room. Her father had taken on of the guestrooms and transformed it in to a bedroom for both Bulma and Vegeta. Although the room was much larger, it lacked the familiar spark of her old room. Bulma chewed on her lip in concentration as she typed. The most recent project she was working on was new gravity machine for Vegeta that was harder to break. In other words less she had to do for him and more time she could spend with her baby. She was just entering the last calculations when her contractions began. Bulma dropped her computer and gripped her stomach. 

Vegeta was coming in from training when he heard a small cry coming from his mate's room. He ran towards the stairs almost knocking Mr. Briefs down.

"What…" Vegeta began, then he saw Bulma holding her stomach. His forehead darkened and he walked over to her and genitally picked her up. He walked over to the window and kicked it open cracking the glass. Bulma began to protest when another wave of contractions hit her hard. The pain gripped her and she curled in Vegeta's arms. He looked down alarmed then took off into the sky.

When he arrived at the hospital he landed running to the door. He almost broke the double doors as he pushed them open. One of the nurses saw him then looked at Bulma. Seeing the state she was in the nurse paged a doctor and put her in a room. Vegeta carefully laid her on the bed then was shooed out of the room, so the nurses could put Bulma into one of the hospital gowns. He, of course, pushed his was back in five minutes later.

"Sir, I must ask you to wait outside one more moment." A small nurse said commandingly. Vegeta creased his eyebrows angrily.

"My mate is in pain, My heir is about to be born, and you think I'm going to just leave?!? Get out of my way before I put a hole in your stomach!" Vegeta pushed past her and she shivered, but made no move to stop him anymore. He went to Bulma's side and let her squeeze his hand. The doctor came in and Bulma's cursing of all mankind began…

*****

After eighteen hours of a painful labor, Bulma had passed out on the bed. The doctors had taken the baby away to be cleaned, leaving Vegeta alone in the room with Bulma. Vegeta watched his mate closely with a worried expression on his countenance.

***FLASHBACK***

"Father, Why don't you have a mother, like Okami?" A four-year-old Vegeta asked his father after talking to his best friend and mentor.

King Vegeta sighed. "Because his mother was stronger then mine and survived the labor. My mother died giving birth to me. Sayain boys are very very difficult to bare. Many times the mother's insides will be torn apart. Your mother was very lucky to have trained enough and been strong enough to keep that from happening. Little Vegeta cocked his small head in confusion. King Vegeta chuckled then shook his head. "Don't worry, You'll understand someday…"

***End of Flashback***

A thought stuck Vegeta: Losing the onna scared him, genuinely scared him. The feeling was something very alien to Vegeta. 'This planet really has made me weak.' He looked at Bulma's face. 'Do you realize that? You have made me weak.' Bulma's eyes fluttered open and Vegeta jumped.

"Vegeta…." Bulma said weakly. She motioned him to her until he was a foot away from her face.

"Yes?" Vegeta answered gently. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" She screamed as loudly as she could. He jerked back and put his hands up to his ears. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN I AM IN?" Bulma flopped back down on the hospital bed. Vegeta clasped his hands to his head trying to stop the ringing in his ears, when the doctor came back in holding a small little bundle of blankets. Looking closely you could see a small head with lavender fuzz on it. He placed the baby in Bulma's arms and all her thoughts of pain disappeared.

"A very healthy baby boy, although…." He trailed off as a small brown tail poked itself out of the blanket. "He appears to have a tail." When he saw no astonishment at the comment he left the room to go splash hi face with cold water.

"Look Vegeta," Bulma's tone completely changed. "He truly is your son. Trunks," Bulma's eyes began to close lazily.

"Trunks…." Vegeta said with awe and surprise, but not with disapproval. Bulma gently placed the baby into Vegeta's arms as she fell back asleep. 

Vegeta held the tiny bundle of warmth in his large hands. He was suddenly afraid that he might hurt the small child. A small smile crept onto his features, as he walked over to the window and sat down. In the arms of his father Trunks squirmed and cooed happily.

Okay that was probably the last chapter of this story but if you like I will write a sequel giving what I think should have happened during the Androids and with Bra so Review if you want a sequel.

THANX SO MUCH!

~Kimi

****


End file.
